1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door latch for a cabinet and in particular, to a latch that is reversibly mountable, substantially hidden from view when engaged, and provides alignment of the door.
2. Prior Art
Cabinets such as for electrical equipment typically have opposed doors hinged along an outer vertical edge which close and latch along a center line. Such doors typically latch together along their center line with a latch handle at approximately the midpoint of the doors. The doors typically overlap slightly, the outer door being referred to as the "Master" door and the covered door being referred to as the "Slave" door. The handle may include a linkage for engaging the cabinet frame at both the top and bottom for improved multipoint latching.
However, it can be appreciated that improved latching is accomplished with independently actuatable latches placed at both the top and bottom of the doors. In particular, it can be appreciated that the slave door, the door which must be closed first, should be latchable to improve cabinet rigidity and door alignment. Having the first closed door retained also improves the safety and ease of use for closing the second door and aligning the latching system. It can also be appreciated that for aesthetic reasons, such a latch should be hidden and easily mountable to the inside of the slave door. By hiding the latches, it is also easier to maintain edge seals and create a dust free sealed enclosure.
It can be seen then, that a new improved latch for a double door cabinet is needed. Such a latch should be easily mountable to provide a sealed interior by latching at both the top and bottom of the door. Such a latch should be reversible to mount to either left-handed or right-handed opening doors at either the top or bottom. In addition, such a latch should provide for being hidden from view when both doors are closed for improved aesthetics. The latch should also provide for alignment at both the top and bottom. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with cabinet door latches.